As an electronics industry is being rapidly developed, an integration of semiconductor memory devices is increasing. The integration of semiconductor memory devices may be determined by an area that individual memory cells occupy. However, a miniaturization of patterns may have limits due to, e.g., equipment and/or difficulty of performing the manufacturing process.